1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to advantageous devices, systems and methods for spinal stabilization. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to devices, systems and methods for providing dynamic stabilization to the spine with systems/devices that include one or more enhanced spring junctions so as to provide clinically efficacious results.
2. Background Art
Each year, over 200,000 patients undergo lumbar fusion surgery in the United States. While fusion is effective about seventy percent of the time, there are consequences even to these successful procedures, including a reduced range of motion and an increased load transfer to adjacent levels of the spine, which may accelerate degeneration at those levels. Further, a significant number of back-pain patients, estimated to exceed seven million in the U.S., simply endure chronic low-back pain, rather than risk procedures that may not be appropriate or effective in alleviating their symptoms.
New treatment modalities, collectively called motion preservation devices, are currently being developed to address these limitations. Some promising therapies are in the form of nucleus, disc or facet replacements. Other motion preservation devices provide dynamic internal stabilization of the injured and/or degenerated spine, e.g., the Dynesys stabilization system (Zimmer, Inc.; Warsaw, IN) and the Graf Ligament. A major goal of this concept is the stabilization of the spine to prevent pain while preserving near normal spinal function.
To provide dynamic internal spinal stabilization, motion preservation devices may advantageously include dynamic junctions that exhibit multiple degrees of freedom and commonly include active force-absorbing/force-generating structures. Such structures may include one or more resilient elements, e.g., torsion springs and/or coil springs, designed and deployed so as to contribute strength and flexibility to the overall device. While the flexibility afforded by such resilient elements is plainly critical to the effectiveness of the respective devices of which they form a part, the elevated force levels associated with the use of such resilient elements can result in such resilient elements developing significant levels of internal stress. Depending on the magnitude and location thereof, internal stresses may pose the potential for stress-induced fatigue, material deformation and/or cracks. The FDA has promulgated rules (e.g., Title 21, Subchapter H, Part 888, Subpart D, Section 888.3070 regarding pedicle screw spinal systems) that, in relevant part, require manufacturers to demonstrate compliance with special controls, including but not limited to applicable mechanical testing standards geared toward high reliability and durability.
With the foregoing in mind, those skilled in the art will understand that a need exists for devices, systems and methods for motion-preserving spinal stabilization devices and systems having reliable, durable constructions. In addition, a need exists for manufacturing processes and/or techniques that may be used to reliably and efficiently produce motion-preserving spinal stabilization devices and systems. These and other needs are satisfied by the disclosed devices and systems that include advantageous spring junctions, as well as the associate methods for manufacture/assembly thereof.